L'allée du Brouillard
by Pauapu
Summary: Suite à sa curiosité, Hermione boit une fiole au contenu inconnu. Mais elle n’aurait jamais imaginé se retrouver enfermée avec Rogue et Malefoy… -commence après le tome 6-
1. Prologue

**L'Allée du Brouillard**

**NdA : **_Donc me revoici avec un nouveau début d'histoire. Je ne l'ai pas encore finie, même loin de là et je n'ai aucune idée de combien de chapitres elle va faire. '… En espérant que celle-ci va vous plaire. Je vous préviens, je suis plus habituée à écrire des One-Shots, donc, ne soyez pas trop sévères avec moi :-p_

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ainsi que quelques noms utilisés sont ceux de J.K. Rowling. Mais l'histoire vient tout droit de mon cerveau.

**Genre : **Action/Aventure/Romance

**Raiting : **T, peut-être M

**Résumé : **Suite à sa curiosité, Hermione boit une fiole au contenu inconnu. Mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé se retrouver enfermée avec Rogue et Malefoy…

--------------------------

**Prologue : L'Allée du Brouillard**

La nuit noire enveloppait deux hommes, l'un jeune et l'autre plus âgé. Le brouillard empêchait quiconque de les voir. Il se dirigèrent dans une impasse sombre. Devant eux se dressait une porte noire mal repeinte. Le plus âgé l'ouvrit et pénétra dans la maison. Elle n'était pas luxueuse, ni chaleureuse. Elle était juste habitable. L'électricité et la magie ne fonctionnait pas dans cet endroit.

« Nous allons nous réfugier ici. »

« Oui, professeur. »

« Je ne suis plus ton professeur, Draco. »

« Entendu, mais où sommes-nous ? »

« A Londres, dans une allée parallèle à celle de l'Allée des Embrumes. Je l'ai baptisée l'Allée du Brouillard. Il n'y a que deux personnes au monde qui connaissent cette allée.»

« Qui donc ? »

« Toi et moi. »

« Uniquement ? »

« Oui. C'est grâce à une potion que j'ai fabriquée. J'ai mis seize années à la faire. »

« Depuis que… »

« Oui, depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est tombé. J'ai mis seize années à la faire. Si j'avais réussi plus tôt, je me serais mis à l'abri il y a longtemps. Mais hélas, il me fallait absolument un cheveu de la personne qui a pardonné mes crimes. Ce fut le plus dur. »

« Comment avez-vous réussi à me la faire boire ? »

« C'est simple, tu t'es évanoui après notre transplanage. Tu as cru boire de l'eau. »

« Je vais rester ici jusque quand ? »

« Tu vas rester ici le temps qu'il faudra, Draco. »

« Mais professeur Rogue, je ne… »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne suis plus ton professeur, Draco ! »

La froideur de ses paroles rendit le jeune homme muet. Celui-ci regarda autour de lui. Habitué au luxe, il était dégoûté par les termites et les cafards. Mais étant donné qu'il allait devoir vivre ici longtemps et comme un moldu, il se résigna et concentra son attention envers son sauveur qui paraissait subitement inquiet.

« Que se passe-t-il, monsieur ? »

« J'ai fait trois fioles de la potion. »

« Et alors ? »

« Nous en avons bu deux et je ne retrouve pas la troisième. »

L'ex professeur se leva et marcha longuement dans la pièce. Rendant la situation encore plus délicate, la tension plus pesante et le silence plus lourd. Soudain, il se rassit et dit :

« Espérons seulement que personne ne la boive. Et si quelqu'un la boit, espérons que ça ne soit ni le Seigneur des Ténèbres, un Mangemort ou Potter… »

**------------------------**

**NdA : **_Prologue terminé ! Je sais que c'est un peu court mais je vais me rattraper dans les prochains chapitres, si le début vous a plu._


	2. Chapitre 1

**NdA : ** _Voici déjà le premier chapitre de cette fic. Les autres ne suivront pas aussi vite mais comme ça, je mets l'histoire déjà en marche. Donc voilà, je remercie mille fois les reviews de Mounette, ma première review :-) et aussi Gedauphin (d'ailleurs tu as bien deviné ! XD) Donc voilà, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'histoire vient tout droit de mon cerveau !_

---------------------------

**Chapitre 1 : Découverte**

Il était temps de repartir chez elle avant de continuer cette aventure dangereuse et prometteuse avec Harry et Ron. Hermione avançait péniblement en direction des Sombrals. Sa valise pesait trois tonnes et ses pas se faisaient lourds dans la boue. Après l'enterrement de Dumbledore et la résolution de Harry, elle ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle aurait tout l'été pour y penser. Arrêter ses études et suivre Harry ou continuer ses études et fuir ses seuls amis ?

Les Sombrals étaient maintenant plus proches. Dans la troisième voiture, Harry et Ron l'attendaient. Elle hâta le pas et ouvrit la porte.

« Enfin ! Pourquoi as-tu mis tout ce temps ? »

Ron n'avait jamais été très patient et encore moins compréhensif. Elle avait mis tout ce temps parce qu'elle mettait probablement la dernière fois les pieds dans son école. Son refuge durant toutes ses années, le lieu où elle avait rencontré ses meilleurs amis, où elle avait eu son premier amoureux. Si elle mourrait au cours de son escapade à la recherche de Voldemort, elle ne reverrait plus jamais cet endroit. Mais Ron ne pouvait pas comprendre, ou bien pas encore. Il n'était pas assez mature.

« J'ai du rendre un livre à Madame Pince. »

« D'accord. »

Harry aussi n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Elle supposait qu'il avait autant de nostalgie qu'elle. Et puis sa tristesse et sa culpabilité n'arrangeaient sans doute rien.

Hermione souleva sa valise. Soudain quelque chose attira son attention au sol. Une petite fiole baignait dans une flaque de boue. Elle prit la fiole discrètement et la fourra dans sa poche. Elle fera des recherches chez elle, au repos. Elle monta dans la calèche et les Sombrals démarrèrent.

« Les gars, vous croyez qu'à partir de maintenant plus rien ne sera comme avant ? »

« Sans doute. Sans Dumbledore et Voldemort de plus en plus menaçant, je sens que l'année à venir se fera de plus en plus menaçante et dangereuse. »

« Mais tant qu'on est tous les trois, tant qu'on reste unis, on sera plus forts pour affronter les dangers. »

Hermione était rassurée par les paroles réconfortantes et encourageantes de ses amis et sourit. Dans quelques heures, elle serait chez elle. Elle prendrait un bain chaud pour se remettre les idées en place. Ensuite, elle lira plusieurs grimoires de sorts et enchantements utiles pour la prochaine aventure qu'elle mènerait avec Harry et Ron.

Le train s'arrêta sur le quai 9 3/4. Le trio d'or descendit avec nostalgie et regret. Mais l'heure était venue aux embrassades et étreintes.

« On s'écrira. »

« Tu sais que je n'aime pas écrire Hermione… »

« Fais un effort, Ron ! Et toi, Harry ? »

« Bien sur. »

Hermione sourit en se rappelant de cette scène. Un dialogue presque pareil s'était déroulé en fin de quatrième. C'était à partir de là que les soucis avaient commencé, le retour de Lord Voldemort. Mais depuis, elle avait bien grandi. Elle sortit de la gare et se cacha dans un coin d'une ruelle. Elle avait son permis de transplanage et était autorisée à pratiquer la magie en dehors de Poudlard. Elle arriva dans sa chambre et déballa ses affaires. Elle savourait cette pièce avec ses murs rouges, ses rideaux rouges aussi et de même pour le tapis. Elle sourit et regarda par la fenêtre. La vue donnait sur son jardin. Malgré la pluie abondante de ses trois derniers jours, les fleurs avaient une belle allure.

« Hermione, c'est toi ? »

« Oui, maman ! C'est moi. »

Elle descendit les escaliers en trombe et alla enlacer ses parents. Un doute s'empara d'elle. Il fallait qu'elle raconte à ses parents sa prochaine aventure.

« Papa, maman, asseyez-vous. Il faut que je vous parle… »

De l'étonnement à l'inquiétude, de l'inquiétude à la colère, de la colère à la résignation et de la résignation au malheur. Toutes les émotions passaient dans le cœur et la tête des parents.

« Hermione, as-tu conscience que tu risques de… »

« Mourir, oui je sais. »

« Il faut qu'on réfléchisse Hermione. »

« Oui, je monte dans ma chambre. »

Au lieu de monter directement à l'étage, Hermione se cacha dans le couloir de sorte que ses parents ne la voient pas. Sa curiosité avait toujours été maladive. Parfois c'était utile, comme dans les situations périlleuses qu'elle arrivait à gérer grâce aux nombreux sorts qu'elle connaissait, mais dans d'autre cas, comme la fois où elle avait découvert Pattenrond, c'était presque dangereux. Elle avait quand même su apprivoiser le gros matou, donc, ce ne sera sûrement une discussion qui la tuera.

« Hermione court un risque énorme, je ne veux pas qu'elle meure. »

« Moi non, ma chérie, mais si nous ne la laissons pas poursuivre cette aventure, elle nous en voudra sans doute toute notre vie. »

Madame Granger s'emporta et se leva, le teint rouge.

« Peu importe ! Depuis qu'elle a rencontré ses stupides garçons, elle n'a jamais vécu une année sans risque ! Je ne te comprends pas ! Elle risque de mourir ! Je ne veux pas enterrer ma fille ! En plus, ce Romuald et ce Henry sont beaucoup trop jeunes ! Comme elle, je trouve scandaleux qu'il essayent de sauver le monde alors qu'il ont à peine dix-sept ans ! »

Au fur et à mesure du monologue de sa mère, Hermione serrait les poings, ainsi que ses dents. Elle ne voulait pas réagir trop impulsivement mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle respira profondément et commença très calmement, à la surprise totale de ses parents.

« Ronald et Harry, maman. Ce sont leurs prénoms. Je tiens également à te signaler que Harry n'a pas encore dix-sept ans. Il les aura les trente et un juillet. Ensuite, je ne vous ai pas demandé votre permission puisque je suis assez grande pour la prendre seule. Donc, je partirai en septembre que vous le vouliez ou non. Sur ce je monte dans ma chambre. J'espère que le reste de l'été se passera sans encombre. »

Hermione monta dans sa chambre, furieuse. Elle se coucha sur son lit et fixa son plafond. Elle soupira longuement et se décida à continuer de déballer ses affaires. Ses chaussettes, ses capes, tout y passait. Elle prenait soin de vider les poches, sa mère détestait retrouver des bonbons magique dans les poches et d'ailleurs, c'était inutile de la décevoir encore plus. Soudain, elle se souvint de la fiole qu'elle avait ramassée. Elle l'observa. Une petite fiole avec un liquide noir. Hermione déposa la fiole sur son bureau et sortit tous les livres de potions qu'elle avait achetés ou emmenés avec elle. Tous ses livres passèrent. Elle épluchait chaque page mais il n'y avait aucune trace de potion noire d'encre. Elle décida d'écrire à Harry pour qu'il regarde dans le livre de Rogue. Mais elle allait devoir lui mentir pour qu'il ne se méfie de rien.

_Cher Harry,_

_Je tiens d'abord à te dire que j'en ai parlé à mes parents, ils sont d'accord. Je me suis déjà mise à fabriquer des potions utiles à notre futur voyage. Mais, je pense m'être trompée car j'en ai fabriquée une qui est devenue de couleur noire alors qu'elle devrait être bleue nuit. Pourrais-tu me dire si dans ton livre de potion, Rogue ne cite pas une potion de couleur noire ? J'ai déjà chercher dans les miens et il n'y en a aucune._

_Merci, amicalement,_

_Hermione_

Elle appela un hibou et attendit la réponse d'Harry. En attendant, une bonne nuit de sommeil ne serait pas inutile.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione fut réveillée par un hibou qui toquait à la fenêtre. Elle se hâta d'ouvrir celle-ci. Hedwige entra et déposa la lettre d'Harry pour s'en alla encore plus vite.

_Hermione,_

_J'ai cherché mais en vain. Aucune potion n'a une couleur noire. Mais je t'en prie, laisse tomber cette recherche et ne prends pas de risque ! C'est peut-être de la magie noire !_

_Harry_

Hermione regarda la fiole. Elle analyserait cette dernière après sa douche.

De retour dans sa chambre, elle essaya mille et une façons de découvrir le secret de la potion mais sans jamais trouver une solution. Plus elle avançait, plus elle était persuadée que la résolution à son problème était de la boire. Elle déboucha la fiole. L'odeur n'était pas désagréable. Elle boucha néanmoins son nez pour la boire d'un seul trait.

Rien ne se passa jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressente un picotement dans ses pieds. Ils disparaissaient ! De même pour ses jambes, pour son ventre, sa poitrine et enfin sa tête. Elle n'eut le temps de pousser qu'un faible cri et elle atterrit dans une ruelle sombre. Elle ne distinguait rien. Elle tomba à genou.

« Qu'ai-je fait ? Où est-ce que je suis ? »

**------------------------**

**NdA : **_Donc, voilà le premier chapitre est fait ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! _


	3. Chapitre 2

**NdA : **_Donc, j'aimerais surtout dire merci à hermione2b, à __Mounette__ (qui devine bien! ), __à__Elisha__ qui devine bien aussi, __et à Brunette dont le vœu est exaucé __et à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire! Donc sinon, les person__n__ages sont à J.K. __Rowling__ mais l'histoire est à moi!_

---------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 2: Rencontre**

Hermione trébuchait sur les pavés de la rue. Elle ne voyait rien autour d'elle à part du brouillard et des ombres. Elle marchait depuis bientôt depuis une heure, toquant à chaque porte, chaque fenêtre. Elle commença à paniquer. Et si elle restait ici pour toujours? Et si elle n'arrivait pas à ressortir de cet endroit? C'est en larmes que la jeune brune s'écroula devant la porte portant le numéro treize. Cette dernière était entrouverte. Hermione cessa de pleurer et reprit du poil du lion de Gryffondor en retrouvant son courage. Elle poussa doucement la porte de sorte qu'elle n'émette aucun grincement.

«Il y a quelqu'un?»

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse en retour. Personne. Elle observa la pièce. Elle était lugubre, remplie de toiles d'araignées et de poussière. Elle n'était meublée que d'un fauteuil et d'un tapis. Hermione essaya de nettoyer un minimum mais en vain. Elle s'assit finalement sur le fauteuil, dépitée de s'être fourrée dans cet endroit inconnu de tous sauf elle.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle croyait étant donné que la maison voisine était elle aussi occupée. D'ailleurs, les habitants n'émettaient plus le moindre bruit depuis qu'ils avaient entendu le premier mot de la jeune fille. Ils avaient eu tous deux des frissons d'angoisse et de peur. Ils savaient que ce jour-là allait arriver mais ils ne s'étaient pas doutés que ce jour-là aurait lieu si vite! Seulement quelques jours après leur évasion. Ils avaient guetté les moindres faits et gestes de la présence de la personne encore inconnue et ils se doutaient qu'elle s'était arrêtée dans la maison voisine. Le plus jeune des deux hommes soupira de soulagement. Le plus vieux s'avança, l'air menaçant, vers le blond.

«Si tu respires encore une fois aussi fort tant que cette présence est inconnue et proche, tu meurs. C'est compris?»

La bouche de l'ex professeur ne s'était pas ouverte. Ses dons de leglimens n'avaient pas diminués. Par contre, la bouche du jeune garçon s'était ouverte de surprise et de peur. Il connaissait bien son aîné et savait de quoi il était capable. N'était-ce pas lui qui avait tué Dumbledore? Draco acquiesça et concentra son attention à nouveau vers la maison voisine. Il entendit quelques mouvements, puis plus un seul bruit ne vint troubler le silence.

«Allons voir qui est le nouveau venu.»

Draco suivit le maître de potion dans la rue. Il ne voyait rien à part du brouillard. Ils n'avaient plus de baguette et ils ne pourraient donc pas se défendre en cas de coup dur. Ils espéraient juste de tout cœur que la personne s'était assoupie ou au mieux, endormie. La porte d'entrée était grande ouverte. La personne était assise sur le seul fauteuil de la pièce. Ce devait être une fille, se dit Draco puisque ses cheveux tombaient en cascade sur le dos du fauteuil. Elle était même brune. Il entendait une respiration assez forte. Malgré la conviction qu'elle dormait, il resta sur ses gardes.

Et il avait eu raison. A peine avait-il fait un pas de plus que la jeune fille bondit du fauteuil et attrapa Rogue à la gorge. On aurait dit que ses forces avaient décuplé tellement sa colère était grande.

«Malefoy, tu fais un pas de plus et ton protecteur est mort.»

Draco resta pétrifié. Il connaissait cette voix, et son ex professeur aussi étant donné son ton à la fois surpris et amusé de la situation.

«Miss Granger, vous m'étranglez et étant donné que nous sommes que trois personnes dans cette étrange ville, il serait dommage pour vous de perdre une chance de survie.»

Hermione lâcha l'homme aux cheveux gras à contrecœur. Elle les dévisagea une bonne minute en silence et avec dédain. Ils se toisaient tous. Personne n'osait briser ce silence si pesant jusqu'à ce que Hermione décida de prendre les choses en main.

«Où suis-je?»

«Dans l'Allée du Brouillard, vous avez du boire une potion pour vous retrouver ici. N'est-ce pas Miss Granger?»

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Sa foutue curiosité de malheur l'avait conduite jusque dans cet endroit isolé. Rogue émit un rictus.

«Dites-moi, professeur Rogue, avez-vous trouvé une solution à ce problème?»

«Non, mais je ne suis plus votre professeur, Miss Granger.»

«Oh oui, il est vrai. J'ai failli oublier.»

Elle émit un rictus à son tour. Draco, qui avait observé la scène depuis le début, commençait à trouver la situation embarrassante.

«Calmez-vous tous les deux. Nous allons devoir cohabiter ensemble si nous voulons survivre. Alors je vous prie de calmer vos ardeurs.»

«Tu n'as pas dit ça quand Rogue a tué Dumbledore, Malefoy.»

C'était au tour de Draco d'écarquiller les yeux. Elle était plutôt énervée la Gryffondor. Mise à part le coup de poing en troisième année, c'était l'une des seules fois où il pouvait voir la jeune fille hors d'elle. Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire mais c'était plutôt dangereux de jouer avec le feu.

«Miss Granger, si vous voulez vous sortir de là, il va falloir vous montrer plus agréable, plus patiente et plus compréhensive envers notre cause.»

Sur ce, Rogue partit en direction de sa nouvelle demeure, laissant les deux jeunes adultes seuls.

«Je vous suis Malefoy, quitte à devoir survivre ici, autant que ça ne soit pas seule. Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour faire des efforts de courtoisie.»

«Je n'y comptais de toute façon pas, Granger.»

Draco suivit les traces de son professeur en compagnie d'Hermione. Elle était à la fois rassurée et à la fois angoissée. Il faudrait qu'elle sache si c'était possible de contacter le monde extérieur. Dans tous les cas, Harry a de toute façon reçu sa lettre. Il devrait bientôt s'inquiéter en voyant qu'elle ne répond pas. Du moins, c'était ce que la jeune fille espérait…

Au dehors, il faisait de plus en plus sombre. Hermione supposait que c'était le soir. Rogue s'avança vers elle.

«Miss Granger, avez-vous faim?»

Hermione haussa les sourcils en guise d'étonnement.

«Oui, j'ai faim.»

«Alors il va falloir cesser de regarder la fenêtre et nous aider, Draco et moi.»

Hermione soupira et se leva pour accompagner le maître des potions en cuisine. Draco et lui étaient en train de cuisiner de façon moldue. Elle retroussa ses manches et alla les aider à préparer le dîner. La cuisinière était dans un sale état et les réserves de nourriture n'étaient constituées que de conserves.

«Pourquoi ne cuisinez-vous pas à la manière sorcière?»

«Si quelqu'un détecte de la magie venant d'ici, nous sommes perdus. Surtout s'il s'agit du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je ne suis pas revenu vers lui après avoir tué Dumbledore et Draco non plus, il considère cet acte comme de la trahison.»

«Savez-vous comment sortir de cet endroit?»

«Il m'a fallu seize années pour y aller. Je ne sais pas prédire le temps qu'il faudra pour revenir chez nous. J'y travaille tous les jours. Mais la seule chose que je peux vous assurer, c'est que plus personne ne viendra ici.»

Hermione s'assit sur une chaise poussiéreuse, sous le choc. Quand sortira-t-elle donc de cet endroit? Jamais? Cela voudra dire qu'elle devra supporter ces deux êtres tant détestés jusqu'à la fin de sa vie? Elle prit finalement la boîte de haricots en conserve, rageuse.

Ils purent enfin manger quelque chose une demi-heure après. Ils montèrent ensuite tous à l'étage afin de se construire un éventuel lit. La tache se révéla rude. Il n'y avait qu'un énorme double-lit, une maigre couverture et deux coussins. Rogue décida qu'ils dormiraient tous dans le même lit sous les yeux furieux d'Hermione et de Draco. Ce fut la jeune fille qui dut se mettre au milieu grâce son gabarit plus fin.

Hermione n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à sa journée, à son erreur. Elle s'était déjà retournée une bonne centaine de fois, arrachant les grognements de Draco et les ronflements supplémentaires de son ancien professeur.

Soudain, elle entendit un craquement ou plutôt un grincement, elle ne savait pas. Comme le bruit ne persistait pas, elle essaya de se rendormir. Mais quand des bruits de pas surgirent du silence, elle réveilla immédiatement les deux hommes.

«Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un…»

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure mais on pouvait distinguer son ton paniqué.

«Voyons, Miss Granger, je vous ai déjà dit que personne ne pouvait venir dans cette dimension. Maintenant, dormez.»

A peine eut-il fini son discours que les grincements des escaliers se fit de plus en plus fort. Rogue se leva instantanément.

«Il y a quelqu'un.» Dit-il.

Hermione sourit intérieurement.

«Vous venez pourtant de me dire que…»

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec grand fracas, laissant apparaître une ombre gigantesque. Cette dernière parla et ria cruellement.

«Il va falloir que l'un de vous dise au revoir aux autres.»

------------------------------------------------

**NdA : **_Donc voilà se chapitre prend fin ici. J'espère que ça vous a plu._

_Merci de lire et __reviewez__, ça fait plaisir _


	4. Chapitre 3

**NdA : **_Tout est à Rowling balabla… Sinon pour les reviews merchi à : __Mionaicha__ (ça me rassure de ne pas être la seule folle ! ) – __sarinette17__ (t'as raison pour les mots, j'ai corrigé !) – __dragohermione __(voilà la suite :-) – __Audrey__ (Merci beaucoup !)_

_Donc voilà la suite dont j'ai mis un temps fou à écrire le début ! PS : J'essayerai d'écrire plus vite et plus souvent mais j'ai eu un grand prob avec mes words…_

----------------------------------------

**Chapitre 3 : Et l'action commence !**

_**Rappel :**_

_La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec grand fracas, laissant apparaître une ombre gigantesque. Cette dernière parla et ria cruellement._

_«Il va falloir que l'un de vous dise au revoir aux autres.»_

Rogue écarquilla les yeux. Il n'était pas au courant qu'une chose pareille existait dans la dimension qu'il a crée. Hermione et Draco se trouvaient toujours dans le lit, l'un contre l'autre, trop pétrifiés de peur pour remarquer que leurs épaules se touchaient. Ce qu'ils avaient devant eux faisait plus peur qu'un épouvantard et un détraqueur réuni.

La chose était vêtue de noir et de rouge bordeaux, couture à l'ancienne. On aurait dit que cette chose vivait au quinzième siècle. La chose ressemblait à un homme, même gabarit, même taille mais elle était sans tête. Sa voix ne s'échappait de nulle part, ce qui rendait la chose encore plus terrifiante. Ses rictus résonnaient dans la pièce, plongeant ses occupants dans un tourbillon de pensées. Soudain, sa tête apparut.

« Je vois que ce cher monsieur peut fermer son esprit. Avez-vous si peur de rejoindre le club des sans-têtes, est-ce votre phobie, Rogue ? Ou bien est-ce un subterfuge pour m'empêcher de voir votre véritable peur ? »

Rogue resta sans voix mais se concentra. La chose reprit son apparence normale. Une grande ombre menaçante sans aucune forme assombrit la pièce. L'ombre tournoyait autour de Roque en ricanant cruellement. Voyant que la chose se dirigeait vers Draco et Hermione, Rogue s'interposa. Les deux jeunes adultes tremblaient, ils se serraient de plus en plus l'un contre l'autre, recherchant sans doute un peu de chaleur et de réconfort humains.

« Rogue, puisque tu t'es décidé de me mettre de mauvaise humeur, c'est toi qui va venir avec moi. Tu n'aurais pas du t'interposer **seul.**»

L'ombre se rapprocha de Rogue mais ce dernier ne se démonta pas. L'ombre l'envahit et le noir s'empara de la pièce.

« NOOON ! »

Hermione cria mais inutilement, il avait déjà disparu, laissant Hermione et Draco seuls dans cette maison miteuse.

« Bravo Granger, tu viens de me briser un tympan. »

Hermione se releva et empoigna son compagnon de chambre.

« Tu le fais exprès ou quoi, pauvre con ! Notre seule chance de partir d'ici vient de s'envoler avec une espèce d'ombre noire dont j'ignore l'identité, le pouvoir et la force. Je ne compte vraiment pas rester toute ma vie dans cet endroit pourri avec toi ! »

« Si tu te calmais, on pourrait peut-être envisager une solution pour partir. De un, je propose que tu me lâches. Bien, de deux, je pense qu'on devrait visiter les lieux et en savoir un peu plus. De trois, trouver un autre endroit pour vivre et de quatre, trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici. »

Hermione acquiesça et analysa Draco du regard. On aurait dit que la disparition de Rogue lui avait donné des ailes. Non seulement il avait pris de l'assurance, mais en plus, il avait l'air soulagé, libéré par l'emprise d'un fardeau.

« Pourquoi es-tu comme ça ? »

« Comme ça quoi, Granger ? »

« Soulagé. »

« Un imbécile en moins. Il était censé me protéger. Maintenant qu'il est mort, je n'ai plus de barrière. »

Son sourire satisfait en disait long sur ses intensions. Si elles n'étaient pas mauvaises, elles étaient douteuses.

« Finalement Granger, je crois qu'on devrait se séparer. Tu serais un trop gros fardeau pour moi. Puis Rogue m'a dit qu'une seule personne sortirait d'ici vivante. Et je préfère que ce soit moi. Donc, je suis désolé mais… adieu ! »

Avant qu'Hermione n'ait pu dire un mot, le blond s'en alla fièrement. Hermione eut un sourire un coin. Jamais il ne saura survivre ici seul. Il était trop dépendant des autres pour ça. Et la jeune fille comptait bien profiter de cette faiblesse.

Elle décida de rester dans la maison. Après tout, si l'ombre reviendrait, elle l'aurait et elle ne pouvait rien faire contre. Elle se recoucha sur le matelas et songea aux évènements passés ainsi qu'à Harry…

----------------

_Pendant ce temps-là, chez Hermione_

« Vous ne savez vraiment pas où est Hermione ? »

« Nous croyions qu'elle était partie pour une nouvelle aventure à risques avec vous. »

« Elle n'est jamais arrivée ! »

« Calmez-vous, Henry. »

« Harry. »

« Oui pardon… »

« Je vais aller voir dans sa chambre. »

« Faites comme chez vous, ne vous gênez surtout pas ! »

Harry monta les escaliers en cinquième vitesse pour éviter les maudits parents de son amie. Il arriva devant sa chambre. Quand il entra, il fut surpris de constater que tout était désordonné. Il commençait à s'inquiéter, ce n'était vraiment pas le style d'Hermione. Il fouilla une dizaine de minutes jusqu'à ce que son pied bute contre un objet qui alla se loger en dessous du lit. Harry s'abaissa tant bien que mal et tâtonna afin de trouver l'objet convoité. Il le prit entre ses mains et se releva, non sans se cogner contre un meuble.

C'était une petite fiole dont le contenu devait être foncé. Il la prit et repartit vers l'étage du dessous.

« Alors, Larry, vous avez trouvé quelque chose de plus que nous ? »

« Non. »

« Je le savais, les gens comme vous sont des incapables ou bien des perturbés. C'est à cause de vous que ma fille a disparu sans aucune raison ! »

« Si vous le dites. »

Harry s'en alla la tête haute. Il se dirigea vers un endroit caché où il serait en sécurité. Mais il lui fallait absolument quelqu'un pour l'aider dans sa requête. Ron était nul en potion. Tous ces amis aussi d'ailleurs… La solution lui vint soudainement à l'esprit. Le prince de sang-mêlé, Rogue.

----------------

_De retour dans l'Allée du Brouillard_

« Bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris, je ne suis qu'une tête de mule ! »

Draco Malefoy avait froid. Le brouillard l'enveloppait, lui transperçant chaque partie du corps. Il regrettait amèrement sa décision hâtive. Il s'imaginait quoi ? Survivre seul, sans chaleur, être enfin maître de ses actes ? Le jeune blond venait de s'en rendre compte. Ce nouveau monde, il l'avait trop idéalisé, il venait de réaliser avec horreur que jamais il ne pourrait survivre seul ici. Il n'était pas libre. Il ne le serait jamais ici. Il avait été aveuglé par son idéal ultime, son aspiration. La liberté. Mais maintenant, il allait être temps de ravaler sa fierté et de retrouver Granger.

Soudain, le noir l'enveloppa. L'étrange créature était revenue.

« Tiens, tu es seul à présent. »

L'ombre eut un rire moqueur.

« C'est une bien mauvaise idée, jeune homme. »

Draco resta pétrifié, ne sachant que faire. Il ne voulait pas disparaître. Il fallait faire parler l'ombre.

« Où est Rogue ? »

« Parti, derrière le voile. Il n'a pas souffert. Du moins, je pense, je n'ai jamais tenté l'expérience. »

Draco déglutit difficilement. L'ombre tournoya autour de lui, de plus en plus vite. Elle allait l'avaler quand Draco sentit une main prendre la sienne. L'ombre poussa un hurlement de rage et disparut.

« Granger ? Lâche ma main ! Je suis souillé ! »

« Tu préfères mourir Malefoy ? »

Draco la regarda, abasourdi.

« Je t'explique. Cette étrange créature a dit à Rogue qu'il n'aurait pas du s'interposer **seul**. Elle a insisté sur ce mot. J'ai supposé que si il y a contact avec une autre personne, elle ne peut nous atteindre. Et j'ai eu raison. »

Le jeune blond resta sans voix, sa main toujours dans celle d'Hermione. Celle-ci relâcha la pression et rompit le lien.

« Tu as une dette envers moi, Malefoy. »

--------------

_C'est finiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!_

_Suis contente de l'avoir enfin terminé, j'ai failli ne jamais revoir ce chapitre ! Enfin, c'est fait_

_Suis vraiment désolée du retard !_

_Enfin, vous pouvez toujours reviewer ça me d »range pas :-p_


	5. Chapitre 4

**NdA : **_Grand merci à Aurelie Malefoy, goodbook'sky, Marianne ! Ca m'a fait super plaisir de voir des reviews arriver aussi vite ! Merchi ! Donc voilà, l'histoire se met en place, on en sait déjà plus. Je ne pense pas qu'elle va durer très longtemps, sûrement une dizaine de chapitres mais c'est mon petit bébé ! lol Allez, voici la suite ! Et maintenant que je sais comment le système de messages personnels marche, je n'hésiterai pas à répondre personnellement aux reviews ! )_

_-----------------------_

**Chapitre 4 : Survivre malgré tout.**

Harry venait d'achever sa lettre. Cette dernière lui avait coûté sa fierté mais il ne voulait pas perdre une personne qui lui était chère en plus. Contacter Severus Rogue après tout ce que ce dernier a fait, pouvoir trouver les mots justes, lui avait demandé beaucoup de ressources. Harry était épuisé.

_Rogue,_

_Je dois vous rencontrer. Hermione a disparu après avoir bu une potion et est portée disparue. Vous êtes le seul capable de m'aider. Je suis prêt à mettre mes rancunes de côté si vous la retrouvez. Contactez-moi au plus vite ou rejoignez-moi à la Tête du Sanglier à Pré au Lard, j'y serai en séjour dans le but de vous parler durant trois semaines._

_Harry Potter_

Le survivant regardait maintenant sa chouette s'éloigner au loin. On pouvait constater sa tristesse dans ses yeux et sa détresse. Et dire qu'il n'avait même pas encore prévenu Ron. Il ne voulait pas catastropher ce dernier mais c'était tout de même un ami, son meilleur ami. Harry s'assit sur son lit et prit sa tête dans les mains. Il soupira profondément et reprit la fiole qu'il fit jouer entre ses doigts.

« Tiens bons, Hermione. »

--------------------

De son côté Hermione était de retour sans la vieille maison poussiéreuse, en compagnie de Draco. Ce dernier n'avait rien dit depuis la veille, depuis qu'Hermione l'avait sauvé.

« Malefoy, tu peux sortir de ton mutisme. Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici. Je sais que je suis la plus intelligente, et même de loin, mais vois-tu, je pense qu'on aura plus de chances de s'en sortir en équipe. »

Pas de réponse.

« Dans ce cas, puisque tu restes muet, je m'en vais visiter cette sorte de dimension. Débrouille-toi. »

« Non ! »

Draco s'était levé brusquement, effrayé et déterminé. Mais ses yeux écarquillés se changèrent en regard de haine quand il vit Hermione aborder un sourire en coin.

« Je savais que tu allais réagir comme ça. Bon, tu viens ? »

« Sale Sang… »

« Oui, oui, je sais maintenant. Finalement, tu aurais mieux fait de rester muet. »

Draco regarda la brune d'un air féroce. Cette aventure allait lui donner des cheveux blancs, aussi jeune qu'il soit. Quel gâchis, se dit-il.

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux jeunes gens parcouraient l'Allée du Brouillard prudemment. Tout était étrangement calme et silencieux. Il y avait juste quelques faibles coups de vent qui cognaient les volets non attachés des maisons de cette allée. Les deux adolescents ne s'étaient plus reparlés depuis le matin. Le silence commençait à peser un peu trop au goût de la brune qui avait l'habitude des conversations animées. Elle soupira. Elle avait vexé cette pauvre fouine. Pourtant il lui fallait faire…

« J'ai changé, Granger. Que tu le veuilles ou on. »

Et bien, se dit-elle, on dirait de la télépathie.

« Ce n'est pas que je ne le veuille pas, vois-tu. C'est plutôt que je préférerais que tu me le prouves. »

« Je n'ai pas tué Dumbledore, je n'ai jamais voulu le tuer. On m'y a obligé et… »

« Tu n'es pas obligé de te justifier. Chacun est responsable de ses actes. Il est temps pour toi d'assumer les tiens. »

« T'es culottée, Granger. Je ne pense pas que Potter réagirait de la même façon si il était à ta place. »

« Harry ne t'aurait déjà pas sauvé. Je pense qu'il t'aurait laissé seul. Moi, je crois qu'on a tous droit à une seconde chance. Même si pour toi, ce n'est vraiment pas gagné. »

« Je ne compte pas me racheter, si c'est ce que tu crois. »

« J'y compte bien. Je n'ai pas envie que tu changes de personnalité ou d'idéaux si ton but est de te racheter. »

« Et si le but est autre ? »

« Ma réponse le serait aussi, qui sait ? »

Le silence se fit à nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci, les deux jeunes gens avaient un sourire en coin. Surtout le blond. Son but. Son vrai but. Oui, il allait se battre pour y arriver. Il fallait qu'il réussisse à prouver qu'il est quelqu'un de bien, contrairement aux idées reçues. Bon, d'accord, quelqu'un de bien avec un caractère de cochon et aussi avec des idées parfois peu tolérantes mais c'était lui. Et il restera toujours lui-même. Il se retourna vers sa compagne de voyage.

« Ca va ? »

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas vu la jeune femme se raidir, les yeux grand ouverts. Elle semblait fixer quelque chose. Draco détourna le regard pour voir ce que surprenait tant la brune. Quand il vit la même chose qu'elle, il aborda la même expression.

« Sirius ? »

« Black ? »

« Hermione et le petit Malefoy. Ne me dites pas que vous êtes passé de l'autre côté du voile ? »

--------------------

Bon sang, quand est-ce que ce maudit professeur graisseux allait-il enfin daigner de répondre à sa missive ? Harry tournoyait dans la chambre de l'auberge depuis des heures et des heures sans avoir la moindre nouvelle. Il s'inquiétait de plus en plus. L'espoir était-il perdu ?

« Potter. »

Harry se retourna vivement. Rogue se tenait devant lui, faible mais digne. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une colère noire vis-à-vis de son ancien professeur.

« Vous vouliez me contacter, je suis là. »

« Où est Hermione ? »

Harry cracha ses mots avec une fureur monstrueuse. Rogue eut un rictus.

« Je sais très bien où elle est puisque je me trouvais avec elle il y a de cela un jour déjà. »

Rogue s'éclaircit la voix.

« Je vais vous raconter une histoire, Potter. Et je vais vous aider à la ramener. »

« Pourquoi ? Vous vous fichez très bien de ce qui put arriver à Hermione. »

« En effet, mais pas à Draco Malefoy. J'en ai fait le serment inviolable. Il me faut donc le ramener parmi nous. Oui, Potter, il est en ce moment avec votre très chère amie, dans un autre monde. Ou une autre dimension, si cela est plus simple pour votre cerveau vide. J'en suis sorti par le plus grand des hasards et les deux jeunes gens me croient sans doute mort. Ils ne connaissent donc pas la seule issue. »

« Alors, vous êtes complètement inutile. »

« Je suis le créateur de la potion qui les a amené là-bas, le Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Je ne pourrai pas refaire cette potion mais je sais où aller les accueillir une fois qu'ils seront sortis de cette dimension. »

« Comment sauront-ils sortir de là ? »

« En affrontant la peur de la solitude et surtout de la mort. »

« Une dernière chose. Pourquoi vouloir m'aider et avoir accepter de me rencontrer ? »

« Vos yeux, Potter. Vous portez un nom que j'abhorre mais vous avez les yeux que j'aime. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Rogue, aimer ? Ces deux mots sont contradictoires.

« Dumbledore allait mourir. Il m'a demandé de le tuer. Il m'a fait confiance parce que l'amour que je porte à votre mère est le sentiment le plus fort que j'aie connu. Vous en saurez plus quand toute cette histoire sera finie, quand je vous laisserai plonger dans mes pensées. Pour le moment, il faut que vous vous fiiez à mes seules paroles. »

« Je ferais tout pour sauver Hermione. J'ai perdu assez de personnes chères. »

--------------------

_Fin du chapitre !_

_Désolée pour tout le temps__ que j'ai mis à l'écrire mais je ne suis vraiment pas très ordonnée dans les horaires. Vraiment désolée !_

_Le chapitre suivant est déjà en cours d'écriture et j'espère le publier le plus vite possible !_

_Bisoux à tous et merci de lire !_

_Pauapu_


	6. Chapitre 5

_**NdA**____ Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour les reviews ! Merci __à Phoebé__ (j'ai été super contente quand j'ai lu tous tes encouragements et les compliments ! Merchi !)Voici le chapitre suivant._

_-----------------------_

**Chapitre 5 : ****Petit Lit et Grande Salle**

Hermione semblait perdue. Sirius avait été envoyé dans le but de les aider. D'après lui, ils étaient de l'autre côté du voile. Celui du ministère dans lequel lui-même avait disparu. Mais ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus en ce monde puisqu'ils n'étaient venus par la bonne entrée et donc, pas morts. Ce qui expliquait l'attaque de l'ombre et la disparition de Rogue.

« Mais, alors, l'ombre serait le moyen de sortir d'ici ? »

« En effet, mais elle n'apparaît qu'une fois par mois, le jour de pleine lune. »

« Il faudra qu'on attente un mois ! »

« Oui un mois. Mais, attention… Cette ombre parait peut-être peu singulière mais elle ne vous veut que du bien. Contrairement à l'ombre blanche. Celle qui m'a aspirée ici. Celle-là va vouloir vous tuer. Vous allez devoir vivre traqué pendant ce long mois. »

Draco, qui n'avait plus rien dit depuis la rencontre inattendue parla enfin.

« Je pense qu'il serait temps pour nous de partir, je ne veux pas me faire bêtement attrapé suite à une erreur. Nous devons nous déplacer le plus possible, Hermione. »

« Hermione ? Tu m'appelles par mon prénom maintenant ? »

« Tu préfères Sang de Bourbe ? »

Sirius eut un regard sévère envers le blond. Regard qui se changea bien vite en étonnement en voyant le sourire en coin de la brune.

« Les enfants, il est temps pour moi de repartir. Ma tache qui était de vous aider a pris fin. Hermione, dis à Harry qu'il n'a plus à s'en faire. J'ai des amis très sympathiques qui aiment les chiens. »

Hermione sourit et acquiesça. Maintenant que Sirius était parti, il fallait assurer.

« Alors, Draco, prêt ? »

« Draco ? Tu m'appelles par mon prénom maintenant ? »

« Tu préfères sale fouine bondissante ? »

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. On pouvait y déceler de l'amusement et de la curiosité aussi bien chez l'un que chez l'autre.

------------------

« Alors, Rogue. Où sommes-nous ? »

« Tu n'as toujours pas deviné ? Je t'ai encore sous-estimé. »

Harry regarda autour de lui. Cet endroit lui semblait tellement familier mais étranger à la fois. En tout cas, il n'aimait ce pressentiment qu'il éprouvait depuis qu'il avait pris le portoloin en compagnie du maître des potions. Son regard s'attarda au centre de la pièce. Maintenant, il reconnaissait ce lieu ! Une vague de colère submergea Harry.

« Pourquoi m'avoir amené ici ? Au ministère ! Vous n'auriez pas pu trouver un endroit encore plus inaccessible et dangereux ! Et puis, comment sommes-nous arrivés ici sans que tout un tas d'aurors nous attaquent ? »

« Je n'aurais qu'une seule raison à t'offrir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Vol… »

« Tais-toi insolent ! Il a fait installer un capteur qui permet de repérer quiconque prononce son nom. Il pourrait te retrouver beaucoup trop facilement ! »

«Bien. Mais comment expliquez-vous le fait que nous soyons arrivés ici sans aucune égratignure ? »

« Le ministère est sous le contrôle de mon maître. Un mangemort est donc accepté ici sans qu'on lui pose de question. On ne saurait d'ailleurs point nous trouver étant donné le sortilège de dissimulation que j'ai lancé. »

« Nous n'allons tout de même pas attendre ici jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent ? »

« J'ai bien peur que si, Potter. Aucun de nous deux ne peut sortir d'ici sauf si il veut mourir précocement. De plus, le portoloin ne fonctionne que dans un sens. C'est tout ce que j'ai pu faire pour garder le secret de notre intrusion ici. »

Harry regarda le voile qui avait emporté son parrain. Rogue vit le jeune homme regarder le centre de la pièce avec attention.

« C'est d'ici que je suis sorti Potter. Quand l'ombre m'a avalée, je me suis retrouvé devant le voile. Je suis sorti d'ici grâce à un membre de l'ordre du Phénix. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance. Je sais aussi que cette personne a été renvoyée quelques heures après mon sauvetage. Nous ne pouvons donc compter que sur nous. »

Harry soupira. Il sentait que cette cohabitation forcée avec l'homme qu'il détestait presque autant que Voldemort dans cette pièce qui lui rappelait des souvenirs douloureux n'allait pas être facile. Loin de là.

-----------------

Draco et Hermione s'étaient réfugiés dans une sorte de parc après avoir fouillé quelques maisons et ainsi en ressortir quelques couvertures. Ils avaient choisi de rester à l'extérieur. Ils préféraient rester à l'extérieur, ce serait beaucoup plus facile de fuir au cas où l'ombre blanche viendrait. Soudain, une chose dite plus tôt dans cette aventure par Draco alarma l'esprit d'Hermione. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Draco ? »

Ce dernier ne prit pas la peine de répondre, se contentant dans l'observer sans marquer un intérêt quelconque même si le ton plus paniqué qu'à l'ordinaire l'intriguait.

« Tu m'as dit qu'une seule personne sortirait d'ici vivante. Si c'est le cas… »

« Ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai menti. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Et bien… »

Draco repensa à ce moment. Il avait été idiot et impulsif. Il avait voulu partir, voler de ses propres ailes mais être seul… Il n'y avait jamais aspiré. Il soupira.

« J'ai été idiot et impulsif. Je voulais être seul. »

« Voulais ? »

« Oui, je ne le veux plus. J'ai assez donné à ce niveau-là. »

Hermione le regarda installer les couvertures sur le sol. Disait-il la vérité ? La manipulait-il ? Avec quelqu'un d'aussi instable que lui, elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne réagit pas lorsque son compagnon l'interpella. Il dut la pincer pour la faire sortir de ses songes. Il perçut son air mécontent et prit la parole pour échapper à sa colère.

« Notre lit est prêt. »

Un doute envahit la brune. Bon sang. Un lit, pour deux personnes. Un lit minuscule.

« Tu es sur qu'on sait s'y mettre à deux ? »

Le ton d'Hermione était sceptique. Draco détourna le regard.

« Franchement ? Non. Mais au moins au aura chaud. Parce que, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, on dort dehors. »

Hermione rougit embarrassée. Si on lui avait dit qu'elle allait dormir avec Draco Malefoy dans un lit minuscule qui contenait une personne quelques semaines auparavant, elle serait morte de rire. Elle se coucha auprès du blond et finit par s'endormir.

Quand elle se réveilla le matin suivant, il n'y avait aucune trace du blond.

« Draco ! »

Elle avait hurlé si fort que ce dernier surgit immédiatement devant elle et lui prit la main.

« Que se passe-t-il ? L'ombre blanche est là ? »

Hermione se sentit encore plus embarrassée que la vieille.

« Non. Je te croyais disparu. C'est tout… »

Draco éclata de rire, sans lâcher la main de la brune. Malheureusement, son rire s'effaça très vite.

« Draco ? Ca va ? Tu sais, tu peux lâcher ma main maintenant. »

Draco restait silencieux. Il y avait quelque chose derrière la brune. Et cette chose ne tarda pas à parler.

« Tu peux aussi la serrer plus fort. »

-----------------

_Et voilà. Chapitre bouclé. J'espère encore une fois que le tout vous a plu !_

_Dans le prochain chapitre, nos deux héros seront plutôt en difficulté face à la mystérieuse ombre. Je me réjouis de l'écrire !_

_Encore merci pour vos reviews et merci de me lire aussi !_

_Bisoux à tous !_


	7. Chapitre 6

_**NdA**__** : **__Je dois à tout prix remercier Phoebe pour la plus longue review que je n'ai jamais reçue ! Quelle joie de lire ton petit mot ! Et oui je suis sadique (un peu, seulement…) :-) . Merci aussi à __BellatrixBlackLestrange ! Les autres je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde._

_Dans ce chapitre-ci (que j'ai mis du temps à écrire – encore pardon -) un peu d'action !_

_--_

**Chapitre 6 : L'ombre blanche**

La chose s'approcha d'eux, les entourant de sa lumière éblouissante. Les deux adolescents semblaient faire un concours de celui qui serrait le plus fort la main de l'autre. Malgré l'air digne que Draco abordait, on pouvait voir par-ci par-là des gouttes de sueur tomber de son front. Hermione, quant à elle, ne s'était pas encore retournée. Elle ne voulait pas affronter le danger qui les guettait. Pas maintenant. Mais elle n'eut pas le choix quand l'ombre semblait murmurer dans son oreille.

« Savez-vous, jeune fille, que l'ombre noire est mon opposée ? »

Hermione réfléchissait à toute vitesse, analysant la situation. Elle serrait de plus en plus fortement la main de Draco et ce dernier se rapprochait de plus en plus en direction de la jeune fille. L'opposée, l'opposée… Il y a forcément une attrape dans cette phrase. Hermione en était sure. Pourquoi son cerveau était-il toujours trop lent ?

« Hermione, tu me fais mal. »

L'ombre blanche éclata de rire. Hermione serrait si fort la main de son compagnon d'infortune que ses doigts étaient encore plus blancs qu'à l'ordinaire. Tout à coup, elle lâcha la main de Draco et se mit à courir. Draco se retrouva seul face à l'ombre blanche. Hébété, surpris, il ne hurla qu'une chose.

« GRANGER !! »

--

Dans la salle du ministère un étrange phénomène avait lieu. La salle était irradiée. Harry et Rogue durent se protéger les yeux. Tout était blanc et pur. On pouvait percevoir des voix.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

C'est un Harry hésitant et concentré dans son effort de fermer les yeux qui prit la parole en premier.

« Bon sang Potter, si je le savais, j'aurais déjà réagi ! »

« Vous entendez des voix vous aussi ? »

« Non puisque vous parlez ! »

Le silence refit son apparition dans la salle, toujours irradiée. Mais soudain un cri ne venant ni des deux réfugiés ni du ministère se fit entendre.

« GRANGER !! »

A peine le cri s'était-il arrêté que la luminosité acceptable de la pièce reprit place. Rogue paraissait très surpris mais il gardait toujours son air sérieux. Il avait reconnu cette voix. Mais qu'avait donc fait cette stupide Miss-je-sais-tout pour mettre son protégé dans un état pareil ? Il avait l'air tellement bouleversé et terrifié. Quels dangers étaient-ils en train d'affronter ?

« Rogue ? »

Le maître des potions grogna en signe de réponse. Il n'aimait pas être dérangé dans ses réflexions. Et encore moins par Potter. Il savait qu'il allait devoir faire des recherches. Pourquoi ce maudit morveux était-il toujours dans ses pattes ?

« Rogue ? C'était quoi ? »

« Bon sang Potter, vos questions plus que ridicules ne mènent à rien ! »

Harry serra les dents. Il se devait de faire des compromis si il voulait son aide. C'est pourquoi il ne répondit rien même si sa colère menaçait d'exploser à tout moment.

« Potter. Il nous faut un nouveau plan d'attaque. »

Harry jugea bon de ne pas interrompre le monologue de son ancien professeur, sous peine d'une autre remarque désobligeante. Il se passa quelques minutes avant que Rogue ne reprenne la parole.

« Potter, il faut partir d'ici et faire des recherches... »

« Mais comment va-t-on repartir ? Et revenir ? Et Hermione, si elle arrive quand nous ne sommes pas là ? »

Rogue soupira. Décidément, il lui fallait toute la patience du monde pour converser avec ce gamin. Déjà, si il arrêtait de l'interrompre à chaque phrase, ce serait une chance inouïe.

« Je disais donc que nous allons faire des recherches. Nous allons prendre tout ce dont nous avons besoin et revenir ici attendre Miss Granger et Draco. Mais je vais partir seul. Ce sera plus facile. Sur ce, Potter. »

Rogue le salua d'un signe de tête et partit. C'est un Harry encore sous le choc du départ de son professeur qui se retourna finalement en direction du rideau. Merlin, Hermione reviens et vite.

--

Hermione courait le plus loin possible du refuge. Elle respirait de plus en plus difficilement. L'ombre blanche semblait avoir disparue. Mais elle se demandait quand même ce qui était arrivé à Draco. Elle espérait de tout cœur de ne pas s'être trompée sur son sort. Elle avait un point de côté, elle courrait depuis trop longtemps et trop vite pour elle. Elle s'arrêta. Autour d'elle, il n'y avait plus aucune maison. Elle semblait être hors du village brumeux. Mais la luminosité était très faible. Elle repéra un banc sur lequel elle s'assit. Elle prit le temps de souffler et d'analyser l'endroit. Toujours ce brouillard mais plus aucun danger. Soulagée, elle eut un soupir de soulagement. Elle se releva et reprit sa marche en sens inverse. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve Draco. Alors qu'elle commençait à marcher, elle fut prise d'un vertige et tomba. Ce fut le noir.

--

La bibliothèque de Severus Rogue était dans un état épouvantable. La poussière volait et les livres étaient jetés sur une pile désordonnée les uns après les autres mais Severus Rogue ne trouvait pas ce qu'il désirait et ce fait commençait sérieusement à l'énerver.

« Maudit bouquin ! »

Il décida de faire une pause et s'assit sur le seul fauteuil de la pièce, très inconfortable d'ailleurs. Tellement inconfortable que le maître des potions eut un pressentiment victorieux. Il se leva et tâta l'espace en dessous du coussin. Il fit un mince sourire. Il avait enfin trouvé son livre. Il se souvint même qu'il l'avait caché là quelques années auparavant au cas où quelqu'un ferait des fouilles dans sa bibliothèque. Il souffla sur livre en pensant qu'il avait été un tant soit peu naïf de mettre un chose aussi précieuse dans une cachette aussi visible. La poussière s'envola, laissant paraître le titre.

_Le voile caché du ministère par Rita Skeeter_

D'accord, cette femme n'écrit que des torchons mais cette étude menée pour son diplôme de journalisme est le seul livre jamais réussi. Il avait créé tellement de grabuge au ministère que seul trois copies furent vendues. Une pour la journaliste, pour le ministère et l'autre pour le directeur de l'école de journalisme. Mais Rogue était plein de ressources et l'avait usurpé au directeur, vol qu'il n'avait évidemment pas ébruité. Il savait que ce livre allait lui être utile. Il avait tout enseigné à Bellatrix lors de sa formation de Mangemort. Indirectement, c'est de sa faute si le parrain de Harry était mort. Rogue afficha une mine exaspérée. Il ne lui arrivait que des tuiles en ce moment.

--

« C'est tout ? »

Rogue prit une grande inspiration et soupira bruyamment.

« Je croyais que vous alliez sortir la grosse artillerie, prendre le maximum de livres et… »

« Potter, pourquoi prendre plus de livres qu'il n'en faut alors que toutes les informations nécessaires sont écrites dans celui-ci ? »

« Des informations ? Avec Rita Skeeter ? Vous savez que cette femme n'écrit que des torchons et lance des ragots, des rumeurs et des mensonges à tout va ? »

« Oui. »

C'était au tour de Harry de soupirer.

« Puisque vous dites que c'est l'un de nos seuls espoirs, je vais vous croire. »

Rogue regarda le survivant de haut en bas avant d'afficher un air ironique et de dire :

« Merci Potter, quel honneur vous me faites ! »

--

Le monde autour d'elle était gris. De chaque côté, on apercevait une tache noire ou blanche. Elle haletait. Les battements frénétiques de son cœur ainsi que sa respiration étaient les seuls bruits qui faisaient face au silence de cet endroit. Où était-elle ? Elle s'avança prudemment de trois pas vers la tache blanche. Mais son instinct lui dicta le contraire. Elle recula. Sa respiration s'accéléra, elle avait de plus en plus peur. Et quand une main plus blanche que la mort se posa sur son épaule. Elle hurla.

Et elle tomba.

Encore et encore, son rêve ne prenait pas fin.

Le monde était à nouveau gris.

Hermione était fatiguée. Les larmes lui coulaient. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle plus à se réveiller ?

--

_Nouveau chapitre en boite._

_Je suis encore désolée de tout le retard que j'ai pris mais je n'avais vraiment pas la tête à écrire. En tout cas, la fin approche lentement mais sûrement !_

_Merci de lire !_

_Pauapu_


	8. Chapitre 7

Nda :

_**Nda : **__Je remercie à nouveau Phoebé pour son soutien et tous les autres ! XD_

--

**Chapitre 7 : Explications**

« Trouvé ! »

C'est un Rogue victorieux et visiblement content de la tête ahurie de son ancien élève qui pointa du doigt la page tant cherchée. Harry ne dit rien et préféra lire.

_« Il se peut que l'on entende des voix au ministère ! En effet, à travers un rideau, j'ai entendu un cri horrible. Plus horrible que celui de Molly Weasley quand elle s'est aperçue que j'avais malencontreusement déposé une araignée sur son épaule. De plus, jamais une lumière ne m'avait parut si forte. Plus forte que celle du soleil lorsqu'on l'agrandit au télescope ou au microscope, je ne souviens plus du terme exact. Après tout, je ne suis pas astrologue ou astronome - je ne m'en souviens plus non plus - … »_

Harry releva les yeux.

« Je sais, Potter, que cela peut paraître inapproprié à notre situation tant cela est pris à la légère, mais auparavant ce voile était placé autre part, dans une pièce plus accessible. C'était une sorte d'équivalent au baiser du détraqueur. »

« C'était… un moyen de condamner les gens à mort ?! »

« Oui, une sorte de dernière épreuve. Si les criminels en ressortaient, ils étaient déclarés innocents. »

« Mais c'est barbare ! »

« Et vrai. »

« Comment avez-vous appris tout cela ? »

« Rita Skeeter est moins stupide qu'on ne le croit. Il suffit de lire entre les lignes. »

« Pourquoi en êtes-vous si certain ? »

« Pourquoi le ministère a-t-il voulu cacher ce livre ? »

Harry se tut, battu. Il fallait s'y résoudre, Rita Skeeter les avait aidés malgré elle. Soudain, il écarquilla les yeux.

« Hermione est en danger de mort ! »

« Et Draco aussi. »

Rogue paraissait si calme par apport à Harry qui bouillonnait.

« Il faut aller la sauver ! »

« Pourquoi je n'ai pas pris de sédatifs pour sorcier avec moi ? »

Harry n'avait pas entendu cette réplique tellement l'inquiétude le rongeait. Son parrain était mort dans cet endroit. Il ne voulait pas qu'Hermione y meure aussi.

--

Draco avait l'impression de marcher depuis des jours entiers. Il était épuisé et affamé. Il repéra un banc et parut soulagé. Il allait enfin pouvoir se reposer un peu ! Il s'assit et regarda autour de lui. Il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé cette stupide Gryffondor. Mais cela changea bien vite quand son regard se posa sur la brune évanouie à terre à seulement quelques pas de là. Draco se précipita sur elle et la secoua comme un prunier dans le but de la réveiller.

« Debout Granger ! »

Aucune réaction. Le visage de la jeune fille était impassible, plutôt anormal pour elle qui était si expressive.

--

Le gris, toujours ce gris. Mais maintenant tout devenait flou. Elle commençait même à entendre des voix. Est-ce qu'on l'appelait ? En tout cas, c'était une voix masculine. Un ange ? Un démon ? Allait-elle mourir et aller au paradis ? La voix semblait provenir du côté noir. Hermione suivit son instinct et se dirigea vers ce côté. Elle avait la certitude que toute cette histoire finirait après ce choix.

--

« Hermione, réveille-toi, je t'en supplie. »

Draco avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Cela faisait dix minutes que Hermione ne réagissait pas, qu'il la serrait contre elle comme si c'était un objet précieux.

« Tu m'étouffes Draco. »

Il la lâcha aussi sec. Il était soulagé, tellement soulagé et surpris.

« Tu es réveillée ? »

« Non, tu fais un rêve. »

Pour réponse elle reçut un regard noir qui s'assombrit encore plus. Inquiète, elle se demandait ce qui se passait.

« Pourquoi tu t'es enfuie en me laissant seul comme une vieille chaussette ? »

Hermione fut soulagée, c'était la raison de sa colère.

« L'ombre blanche a besoin qu'on soit près l'un de l'autre pour nous capturer. J'ai compris quand elle a dit qu'elle était l'opposée de la noire. »

Draco comprit enfin et sourit. Il avait eu si peur quand elle était partie. Peur de mourir, qu'elle meure et ainsi de la perdre. De la perdre ? Il était déjà autant attaché à elle ? Etonnant de sa part mais elle avait quand même un certain charme, un fichu caractère de cochon, mais du charme.

Draco lui prit la main et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Les yeux d'Hermione sortaient de leurs orbites.

« C'est comme ça qu'un vrai gentleman remercie. »

Hermione ria de bon cœur devant l'air pompeux et fier de Draco. Finalement, elle n'allait pas regretter d'être coincée ici avec lui. Même si ils se savaient traqués à présent.

--

Harry cogitait dans son coin depuis une bonne heure. Rogue semblait apprécier le calme qui régnait dans la salle mais toute bonne chose a une fin.

« Mais Sirius aurait pu vivre ! »

« Possible. »

Harry semblait meurtri. Il avait perdu son parrain. Il le sentait que désormais il n'y avait plus d'espoir mais une dernière question persistait.

« Comment êtes-vous arrivés là-bas ? »

« Réfléchissez Potter. Dans quel domaine, selon votre modeste cerveau, est-ce que j'excelle ? »

Harry baissa la tête. Son parrain ne reviendrait pas. Et Hermione ?

Il releva sa tête. Il connaissait Hermione, jamais elle n'abandonnerait. Et lui non plus. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse… et qu'il attende.

--

Les jours passaient et il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'ombre blanche ou noire dans l'Allée du Brouillard. Draco et Hermione puisaient dans leurs ressources pour trouver à manger. La survie étant maintenant leur seule priorité, ils n'avaient que cela comme soucis. Cependant, les baisses de moral étaient fréquentes chez les deux. Le blond réussissant mieux à le cacher que sa compagne d'infortune.

« Dis, tu crois qu'on va un jour sortir de là ? »

« Je te croyais plus optimiste, trait de caractère gryffondorien non ? »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre.

« C'est juste que j'en ai vraiment plus qu'assez, je veux sortir d'ici. »

« Je suis d'une compagnie aussi désagréable que ça ? »

« Mais non stupide Serpentard. »

La brunette sourit mais son inquiétude restait présente. Draco lui tendit la main.

« Je te promets qu'on sortira bientôt. Et puis, tant qu'on est ensemble, on ne risque rien. Toi, tu as le cerveau… Et moi, le physique. »

Hermione roula des yeux mais prit la main tendue. Ils commencèrent à marcher main dans la main, parcourant pour la énième fois la rue principale de ce drôle de monde où leurs disputes semblaient s'évaporer.

Enfermés dans leur bulle temporaire, ils ne remarquèrent pas que deux choses les suivaient. L'une blanche, l'autre noire, elles ne semblaient pas menaçantes mais elles se rapprochaient de plus en plus…

Et ni Hermione, ni Draco ne pouvait s'attendre à ce qu'il allait leur arriver…

--

_Du suspense ! Prochain chapitre, il y aura de l'action…_

_Encore merchi de lire_

_Pauapu_


	9. Chapitre 8

_**Nda :**__ Je remercie tous ceux et celles qui m'ont suivis depuis un an… Oui, ça fait longtemps que je n'avais plus posté, je suis désolée mais je n'avais plus d'inspiration et bref, inutile que je me cherche des excuses.. Encore une fois désolée de ma publication tardive ! Par contre l'histoire arrive bientôt à sa fin, il s'agit normalement de l'avant dernier chapitre._

_Tout est à J.K.R._

_----------------------_

**Chapitre 8 : Le choix**

_**Rappel : **_

_Enfermés dans leur bulle temporaire, ils ne remarquèrent pas que deux choses les suivaient. L'une blanche, l'autre noire, elles ne semblaient pas menaçantes mais elles se rapprochaient de plus en plus…_

_Et ni Hermione, ni Draco ne pouvait s'attendre à ce qu'il allait leur arriver…_

--------------

Harry en avait assez d'attendre. Il était temps que quelque chose se passe ou sinon il ne saurait pas rester éveillé une minute de plus. C'est après un énième bâillement que ce qu'il souhaitait arriva.

La pièce du ministère s'éclaira d'un seul coup, la lumière aveuglait les deux seules personnes présentes qui durent fermer les yeux. Mais l'instant d'après cette lumière diminua, pour n'éclairer que la partie nord de la pièce. La partie sud, elle, était dans le noir total. Harry et Rogue rouvrirent les yeux et observèrent cet étrange phénomène. Heureusement pour eux, ils n'étaient plus aveuglés étant donné qu'ils se trouvaient dans la partie où l'obscurité régnait.

L'esprit de Harry se mit en route et il comprit que Hermione devait être menacée. Il regretta immédiatement son impatience et souhait, encore plus quand Rogue lui dit :

« C'est le moment de vérité. »

--------------

De leur côté, Hermione et Draco ne se doutaient encore de rien. Ils marchaient main dans la main, insouciants.

« Dis, Draco, comment ça sera quand on sortira d'ici ? »

« Je pense que je vais rejoindre le camp de Potter. De toute façon, j'ai déjà trahi le Lord. »

Hermione sourit à cette pensée. Ils combattraient, ensemble.

« Et puis, tu sais Hermione, j'ai une bonne raison d'y aller. »

Draco souriait à Hermione dont le cœur commençait à faire des bonds incroyables dans sa poitrine.

« Ah oui ? Laquelle ? »

Draco s'arrêta de marcher et la regarda dans les yeux. Il rapprocha son visage du sien, se mettant ainsi à sa taille. Il ne restait plus que quelques centimètres entre leurs lèvres. Ce fut Hermione qui brisa cette distance pour que leurs lèvres se touchent. Leurs lèvres étaient timides mais avides de découvrir l'autre. Peu à peu, le baiser devenait plus passionné, plus fougueux et moins chaste. Leurs langues s'entremêlaient, elles se trouvaient. Chacun goûtait l'autre comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'ils devaient accomplir sur terre. A bout de souffle, ils durent se séparer.

« Ca te suffit comme raison ? »

Hermione sourit mais l'instant d'après ce fut un air horrifié qui s'empara de son visage.

« Quoi ? Je n'embrasse quand même pas si mal que ça ? »

« Retourne-toi. »

Draco obéit à l'ordre d'Hermione et prit comme elle un air horrifié.

--------------

« Quand vous dites le moment de vérité… Ca veut dire que… heu… Ils vont bientôt revenir ? »

« Il y a deux choix Potter. Soit ils reviennent, soit ils meurent. »

--------------

« Alors, mes petits, je vous ai manqué ? »

C'était l'ombre noire qui parlait. Chaque ombre essayait de prendre de l'ampleur sur l'autre mais elles formaient une densité égale et couvraient une surface identique.

Hermione et Draco savaient qu'ils devaient se diriger vers l'ombre noire mais ils savaient aussi que la blanche ne les laisserait pas aller aussi facilement. Ils devaient se concentrer, trouver la solution qui leur permettrait d'être sains et saufs ensemble.

Hermione réfléchissait. L'ombre noire n'en prend qu'un seul à la fois. L'ombre blanche ne les avale que quand ils sont ensemble. Ils devaient se séparer. Voilà la solution. Mais l'ombre noire reviendrait-elle pour récupérer l'autre ? Elle ne voulait plus se séparer de Draco, plus maintenant. Mais comment faire pour être sure qu'il s'en sorte ? C'est là que l'évidence lui vint. Elle allait le pousser vers l'ombre noire et cette dernière viendrait la récupérer dans un mois. Facile. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas certaine de survivre jusque là. Il ne restait que très peu de réserves de nourriture et elle était déjà faible. De plus, il n'y aurait plus Draco pour lui remonter le moral et…

« Attention ! »

Hermione fut propulsée à terre par Draco.

« Bon sang, Hermione ! Tu n'as pas vu la blanche se ruer sur toi ? »

« Je croyais qu'elle ne pouvait pas nous atteindre quand on ne se touchait pas… »

« Tu n'as rien écouté de son discours ? »

«Je… J'étais dans mes pensées. »

« Les ombres ont fait un marché. Chacune en prend un. »

Hermione regarda Draco. Il avait l'air déterminé. Il la releva. Elle était sure qu'il avait quelque chose en tête. Et s'il ne voulait pas lui dire, c'est que cela n'allait pas lui plaire…

En effet, Draco avait déjà élaboré un plan entier dans sa tête. Maintenant, il lui suffisait seulement de le mettre en place. Il sourit à Hermione.

« Tu m'as découvrir une chose que je croyais ne jamais vivre. Merci, Hermione. »

Cette dernière fut perturbée par la teneur des dires de son compagnon et fronça les sourcils. Elle ne comprit que trop tard que c'était une sorte d'adieu.

Il l'avait déjà poussée vers l'ombre noire.

--------------

Rogue et Harry commençaient sérieusement à se demander ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Les lumières dans la pièce se déplaçaient sans cesse. Le blanc chevauchait le noir. Les couleurs tourbillonnaient, se mélangeaient.

Le voile commença soudain à bouger. On pouvait entendre des cris provenir de là-bas.

Harry se précipita en direction de la voix qui se rapprochait de plus en plus, Rogue à ses talons.

Tout à coup, la salle fut à nouveau éclairée de ce blanc aveuglant. On n'y voyait rien mais on pouvait entendre des sanglots. La minute d'après, la pièce fut à nouveau éclairé par la lueur des quelques bougies présentes. Un corps était allongé près du voile. Harry se précipita vers celui-ci. Ses cheveux bruns broussailleux rendus plus sales par l'aventure ornaient son visage paisible. Harry la reconnut immédiatement. C'était Hermione !

« Hermione ! Réveille-toi ! C'est moi, Harry ! »

La jeune fille ne répondit qu'en gémissant faiblement.

« Dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! Tu es saine et sauve maintenant. »

Hermione ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se relave immédiatement. Elle se détacha de l'emprise de Harry et courut en direction du voile. Mais une main tenant son poignet prisonnier l'en empêcha.

« Mademoiselle Granger, il ne serait pas sage de retourner dans L'Allée du Brouillard. Sauf si vous voulez y mourir. Car on ne peut y aller qu'une seule fois. A la deuxième, on y reste pour toujours. »

Hermione se libéra de l'emprise de son ancien professeur. Elle planta ses yeux marron dans ceux de ce dernier.

« Draco y est toujours et va bientôt mourir si personne ne va l'aider. Je ne peux pas laisser cette foutue ombre blanche l'avaler. »

« Potter, prenez soin de votre amie. »

Et c'est sous les yeux surpris de Harry et de Hermione que Rogue se précipita à nouveau dans l'Allée du Brouillard.

--------------

_Encore désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à l'écrire !_

_Le prochain chapitre est déjà en cours d'écriture,_

_Pauapu_


	10. Chapitre 9

_**NdA**__ : Merci beaucoup beaucoup ! A ceux qui ont reviewé, qui ont mis l'histoire en alerte ou dans leurs favoris ! Merci =)_

_Tout est à J.K.R. sauf l'histoire._

_/ !\ _**Ce chapitre est publié en même temps que le dernier.**

-------------------

**Chapitre 9 : La fin (partie 1)**

_**Rappel :**_

_« Mademoiselle Granger, il ne serait pas sage de retourner dans L'Allée du Brouillard. Sauf si vous voulez y mourir. Car on ne peut y aller qu'une seule fois. A la deuxième, on y reste pour toujours. »_

_Hermione se libéra de l'emprise de son ancien professeur. Elle planta ses yeux marron dans ceux de ce dernier._

_« Draco y est toujours et va bientôt mourir si personne ne va l'aider. Je ne peux pas laisser cette foutue ombre blanche l'avaler. »_

_« Potter, prenez soin de votre amie. »_

_Et c'est sous les yeux surpris de Harry et de Hermione que Rogue se précipita à nouveau dans l'Allée du Brouillard._

------------

Draco était en mauvaise posture, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Hermione n'était plus là. Il espérait qu'elle soit sauve. Elle devait l'être. Mais maintenant qu'elle était partie, il était à la merci de l'ombre blanche. Il n'avait aucun moyen de lui échapper à part peut-être la fuite. C'est pour cette raison qu'il courait et courait encore, sans but. Malheureusement, sa respiration devenait de plus en plus dure à contrôler, il sentait qu'il arrivait à bout de souffle. Bon sang, il allait mourir dans cet endroit maudit et seul de surcroit. Il secoua sa tête vivement pour sortir de sa tête ses idées noires. Il fallait positiver, il allait rejoindre une fille extraordinaire qui lui avait ouvert les yeux sur bien des choses. Il sourit en repensant au baiser partagé. Oui, il fallait qu'il vive car ce baiser ne pouvait pas être le dernier. Sur ces bonnes résolutions, Draco reprit sa course de plus belle, cherchant un endroit ou se cacher.

------------

Severus Rogue était inquiet. De sa part, c'était un fait rare mais il fallait avouer qu'il y avait des circonstances aggravantes. Il culpabilisait. Il ne pouvait en aucun point laisser son filleul mourir alors c'était lui qui l'avait mené à cet endroit qu'il pensait pouvoir contrôler alors que l'inverse c'était produit. C'était quand il avait compris que Draco était en danger de mort qu'il avait décidé de se sacrifier. Quel dernier geste héroïque, pensa-t-il, avec la pointe d'ironie qui le caractérise tant. Il lui suffisait maintenant de retrouver son stupide ancien élève et en finir avec toute cette histoire.

------------

« Mais qu'est-ce que Rogue a fait ? »

« Il vient de se sacrifier, Harry. »

« Mais pourquoi ferait-il une chose pareille ? »

Hermione soupira. Elle aurait aimé lui raconter les aventures abracadabrantes qu'elle venait de vivre plus tard mais l'impatience et les nombreuses questions de Harry commençaient déjà à l'agacer. Elle sourit légèrement à la suite de ses réflexions, Draco déteignait déjà sur elle…

------------

Mais où se cachait donc Draco Malefoy ? C'était l'unique chose présente actuellement dans l'esprit de Severus Rogue, qui cherchait désespérément une trace de ce dernier. Il espérait que ce n'était pas déjà trop tard. C'est là qu'il le vit enfin à une dizaine de mètre de lui, courant à toute allure dans le brouillard. L'ombre blanche ne devait pas être loin dans ce cas. Le maître porta sa baguette à sa tempe et sortit une fiole de sa cape. Il soupira quand son souvenir fut enfermé dans cette dernière et courut en direction de son filleul. Il savait que faire de la magie ici était dangereux, il fallait donc agir vite.

« Draco, par ici ! »

Ce dernier reconnut immédiatement la voix de son ancien professeur et s'élança à toute allure vers le son sans se poser aucune question. Il vit peu à peu l'ombre du maître des potions se former dans le brouillard. C'est avec un grand soulagement qu'il arrêta sa course à quelques mètres de Rogue.

« Draco, je vais te confier une chose que tu devras à ton tour confier à Potter. C'est très important, compris ? »

Draco acquiesça, les sourcils froncés. A bout de souffle et à bout de force, il prit cependant la fiole que le maître des potions lui tendait avec détermination.

« Je tenais à m'excuser Draco, nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps avant d'agir. »

« Pour quelle raison ? »

« Je ne saurai plus vous protéger à l'avenir, la promesse que j'ai faite à votre mère lors d'un Serment Inviolable prendra fin aujourd'hui. »

L'ombre blanche arriva à toute allure, empruntant le même chemin que Draco, l'ombre noire fermait la marche.

------------

« Bon sang, Hermione, c'est histoire est dingue ! Mais comment as-tu pu embrasser Malefoy ? Après tout ce qu'il t'a infligé ? »

« Je pense vraiment qu'il a changé Harry. »

Le survivant ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de scruter son amie, elle avait toujours un instinct redoutable, il espérait qu'elle ne se trompait pas et décida de lui faire confiance.

« Au fait, Harry, tu as le bonjour de Sirius. »

Harry sourit. Finalement son parrain allait bien. Mais son sourire se fana bien vite quand la salle fut à nouveau éblouie d'une lumière blanche aveuglante. Il sentit la main d'Hermione serrer son avant-bras avec force.

« Draco. »

------------

Rogue poussa Malefoy derrière un arbre à proximité.

« Quand vous serez à proximité de l'ombre noire, sautez dedans. »

« Mais, professeur… »

« Promettez-le ! »

« Oui. »

L'ombre blanche s'approchait petit à petit. Draco avait les yeux grands ouverts. Son parrain allait bientôt mourir devant lui.

« Es-tu suicidaire, pauvre humain ? »

L'ombre blanche ricanait encore et encore.

« Vous êtes encore plus bavarde que trois Gryffondors réunis. »

« Dans ce cas… »

L'ancien professeur fut aspiré dans une lumière blanche aveuglante. Cela dura quelques secondes avant que la lumière ne s'atténue. Plus personne n'était là pour protéger Draco, il fallait accomplir les dernières volontés de son parrain. Il sortit de sa cachette et fit face aux deux ombres.

« Ce dernier n'était pas trop mauvais. »

« Je l'ai déjà gouté, je l'ai trouvé infect. »

« Et maintenant, plus que lui ! »

« Pas question, il est à moi ! »

Ces dernières commencèrent à tournoyer autour de lui. Elles essayaient chacune de prendre le dessus l'une sur l'autre afin de pouvoir avaler le dernier être vivant dans cette allée.

Draco se concentrait. Il ne devait pas se rater sur ce coup-ci.

Les ombres tournaient toujours avec autant d'instance.

Draco commença à courir droit devant lui et sauta tout en fermant les yeux.

------------

_Avant dernier chapitre ! _

_J'ai posté le dernier en même temps que celui-ci._

_Pauapu_


	11. Chapitre 10

_**NdA**__ :Je remercie tous ceux qui ont lus cette fiction, qui l'ont suivie, ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, ceux qui n'en ont pas laissé aussi, encore merci !_

_Tout est à J.K.R. sauf l'histoire._

_Sur ce, en avant pour le dernier chapitre !_

-------------------

**Chapitre 10 : La fin (partie 2)**

« Où est-ce que je suis ? »

« Draco ! »

Hermione le serrait dans ses bras le plus fort qu'elle pouvait.

« Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir mais là, tu m'étouffes. »

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa pour la deuxième fois. Il se sentait à nouveau vivant, en particulier lorsqu'il sentait les douces lèvres d'Hermione pressées contre les siennes.

« Euuuurk, faites ça ailleurs pitié ! Pas devant moi ! »

Harry regarda autour de lui, évitant ce spectacle trop déroutant et trop nouveau pour lui. Le voile remuait toujours dans le centre de la pièce et celle-ci était à nouveau éclairée normalement, à la lueur des bougies.

« Et Rogue ? »

Draco baissa les yeux.

« Il est mort. Mais il m'a confié ceci pour toi Potter. »

Draco lui tendit la fiole.

« Potter, j'aimerais aussi combattre à vos côtés lors de la bataille finale. »

Hermione sourit à pleine dent mais il perdit de sa superbe lorsqu'elle constata une chose…

« Il faudra tout d'abord qu'on sorte d'ici. »

« Hermione, tu sais à quel point ton meilleur ami est une lumière ? »

Hermione haussa un sourcil en regardant Harry fouiller dans sa cape. Ce dernier en sortit sa cape d'invisibilité soigneusement pliée.

« On sera un peu à l'étroit mais on arrivera à sortir d'ici sains et saufs normalement. »

« Et puis, on pourra enfin partir à la chasse aux Horcruxes ! »

« Aux quoi ? »

« On t'expliquera une fois à l'abri Draco. »

-------------------

_Quelques mois plus tard…_

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres anéanti ! Achetez la Gazette des Sorciers ! »

Les gros titres étaient les mêmes dans tous les journaux. Lord Voldemort était enfin mort, tué par Harry Potter.

Un homme s'approcha du marchand de journaux, lui jeta une pièce et prit un journal sur la pile qui ne tenait droite que par un procédé magique.

_**CELUI-DONT-ON-NE-DOIT-PAS-PRONONCER-LE-NOM VAINCU !**_

_**E**__n effet, en cette nuit du vingt-deux juin, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été tué par Harry Potter avec l'aide majeure de Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger et Draco Malefoy, enrôlé contre toute attente dans l'Ordre du Phénix il y a quelques mois. (suite page 5)_

_**T**__ous les fidèles partisans du Lord ont, quant à eux, été arrêtés et condamné au Baiser du Détraqueur. (suite page 8)_

_**L**__e ministère a décrété ce jour comme étant un nouveau jour férié et a décidé de donner l'Ordre de Merlin de première classe à Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malefoy et Severus Rogue, ce dernier à titre posthume et en raison de son rôle d'espion auprès de l'Ordre du Phénix pendant la Guerre. (suite page 10)_

_**F**__lorian Fortarôme, le célèbre glacier du Chemin de Traverse à créé une nouvelle glace inédite dont l'arôme a le goût de la victoire. (suite page 13)_

Le jeune homme sourit et continua son chemin en direction du Terrier, où la fête battait son plein. Il s'approchait d'une jeune femme aux cheveux broussailleux qui était dos à lui. Il lui dégagea sa nuque et l'embrassa à cet endroit. Elle se retourna et l'homme lui tendit le journal.

« Tu sais qu'on parle de nous là-dedans ? D'ailleurs, maintenant, tu es Hermione Granger, lauréate de l'Ordre de Merlin, première classe. »

« A ce que je vois, tu es désormais Draco Malefoy, lauréat le d'Ordre de Merlin, première classe, aussi. »

Draco sourit et tira Hermione vers le jardin.

« En fait, Hermione, j'aimerais que tu sois autre chose aussi… »

« Ah bon ? Quoi ? »

« Ma femme. »

Draco sortit un écrin de poche et se mit à genoux. Hermione l'embrassa sur le champ et mit la bague à son doigt.

« Elle est magnifique. »

Draco écrasa ses lèvres contre celles d'Hermione. Cette dernière effleura les lèvres de son compagnon avec sa langue afin d'avoir l'accès à l'intérieur de la bouche de son compagnon. Draco entrouvrit ses lèvres et sa langue alla caresser celle d'Hermione. Leurs langues se trouvaient, se touchaient encore et encore. Les mains de Draco se firent elles aussi plus entreprenantes, allant caresser la chute de reins et ensuite les fesses de sa compagne. Hermione commença à déboutonner la chemise de son futur mari, rompant le baiser afin de pouvoir embrasser le torse de Draco au fur et à mesure qu'elle ouvrait les boutons. Draco respirait de plus en plus bruyamment, ses mains passaient sous le débardeur d'Hermione pour pouvoir sentir sa peau douce. D'un commun accord muet, ils arrêtèrent et se regardèrent dans les yeux.

« Cher fiancé, que pensez-vous de fêter ceci dans un endroit un peu plus tranquille ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

------------------

_Dans une autre dimension…_

« Serviiiiiiiluuuus »

Severus Rogue errait depuis des heures.

« Youuuhoooouu ! »

Le maître des potions poussa un soupir à se fendre l'âme.

« Ah, te voilà ! Maintenant que j'ai quelqu'un avec qui vraiment m'amuser ici, je ne compte pas te laisser partir de si tôt ! Ca te dit une partie de Poker ? La mise, ce sont des croquettes pour chiens. Tu veux ? »

Rogue était dépité. Et il s'en voulait. S'il avait su que se sacrifier pour son filleul signifiait également vivre jusqu'à la fin de ses jours avec Sirius Black, il ne l'aurait jamais fait…

------------------

_Et voilà, c'est la fin de l'histoire ! Encore merci _

_Pauapu_


End file.
